Falscher Stolz
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Nur ein kurzes Ficlet, Gedanken über Verluste, Stolz und Schuld.


Hier ist meine erste deutsche Troja-FF. Ich hatte ein paar dieser Sätze im Kopf und habe sie in einer nächtlichen Spontanaktion niedergeschrieben.

Wessen Gedanken dies sind, werde ich jedoch nicht verraten ;) Ihr kommt sowieso drauf.

Über Feedback und auch konstruktive Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**_Falscher Stolz_**

Die Nacht neigt sich bereits ihrem Ende zu, als das Zittern und Beben in deinem Körper neben meinem endlich verebbt. Ruhig hebt und senkt sich deine Brust in einem friedlichen Rhythmus, und nur die Spuren der Tränen, die im Mondschein glitzern, zeugen von der Trauer, die du durchlitten hast. Der Schlaf ist endlich über dich gekommen und erleichtert dir deine Qualen für einige Stunden, bis die Sonne im Osten aufgeht und ein neuer Tag beginnt – ein neuer Tag in einer Welt, die nicht mehr jene ist, die du kanntest.

Doch ich kann noch längst nicht an Schlaf denken, denn es schmerzt mein Herz zu sehr zu wissen, was dir diesen Schmerz bereitet hat.

Dein Kopf ruht an meiner Schulter, während meine Finger zärtlich über deinen Arm streicheln, dir versuchen, Nähe und Geborgenheit zu geben, sodass du selbst im Schlaf weißt, ich bin hier. Tröstet dich dies überhaupt, oder bist auch du entzweigerissen in deinem Innersten, zwischen Liebe und Hass?

Ich weiß, all dies wäre nie geschehen, wenn ich nicht wäre. Jede Träne, die du vergossen hast, jedes verzweifelte Schluchzen, das mich in Mark und Bein erschütterte, jeder Blick voll Trauer, der in mein Herz schnitt wie ein Dolch, ist mein Werk.

Und dennoch hast du all dies nur mir gezeigt. Du hast nicht geweint, bis wir allein in unserem Gemach waren, warst stark für deinen Vater und deine Schwägerin. Ich weiß, du versuchtest die Lücke auszufüllen, die in ihre Leben gerissen wurde – doch wirst du dies nie können, ganz gleich wie sehr du dich bemühst. Eines Tages werden deine Familie und dein Volk zu dir aufschauen, doch nie werden sie ihn vergessen, ebenso wenig wie ich.

Er war ein bewundernswerter Mann voller Stärke, Mut und Güte, ein fürsorglicher Vater, liebevoller Ehemann, Sohn und Bruder, und auch ich habe ihn geliebt und bewundert, als sei ich seine Schwester. Er war stets freundlich zu mir, obwohl ich immer wusste, welche Bedenken er meinetwegen hatte – zu Recht.

Und ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn geliebt hast. Dein Leben lang hast du zu ihm aufgesehen, darauf vertraut, dass er für dich da war, und nie hat er dich enttäuscht. Ich habe dir all dies genommen, doch noch schlimmer: ich spüre, wie die Schuldgefühle dich zerreißen, obwohl sie einzig mir zustehen.

Neben all diesen Gedanken jedoch, keimt Wut in mir auf. Wut darüber, dass Heldenmut und Stolz, der mir so falsch erscheint, dir deinen Bruder nahmen. Du sagtest mir, du schämtest dich für deine Feigheit, doch ist sie es, die mir weitere Momente mit dir schenkte. Ohne deine Feigheit – nein, deinen Wunsch zu leben – lägest du jetzt nicht hier neben mir. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob all der Stolz, den tapfere Krieger ihr Eigen nennen, nicht völlig sinnlos ist und mehr Leid schafft als Gutes. Und ich sehe wie du leidest…

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir all diesen Schmerz nehmen und ihn auf mich laden.

Ich wollte nie, dass all dies geschieht, wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen leiden musst. Ich hätte nicht den Begehren meines Herzens nachgeben, sondern auf meinen Verstand hören sollen. Ich hätte nicht mit dir gehen dürfen.

Du wolltest mit mir zusammen sein, koste es was es wolle, doch ist dies wirklich der Preis, den du bereit warst zu zahlen, oder bereust du deinen Entschluss? Wünschst du dir, du hättest mich nie auf euer Schiff gebracht und mich bei einem Gemahl gelassen, den ich nie liebte?

Bevor du in mein Leben tratest, war es leer und kalt, jeder Tag nur ein weiteres Verstreichen von Zeit bis zum Ende, doch seit du mir deine Liebe schenktest, erkannte ich plötzlich einen Sinn in allem. Ich fühlte mich voller Glück, ganz, erfüllt.

Was ist nun übrig davon? Ich liebe dich noch immer, nie könnte sich dies ändern, doch neben all dem Glück kam die Leere und die Verzweiflung zurück… und Angst. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, dass du mich tatsächlich dafür hasst, dass ich die Frau bin, die diesen Krieg verursachte, die Frau, an deren Händen das Blut deines Volkes haftet, und deines Bruders.

Vielleicht ist es selbstsüchtig von mir, dies überhaupt zu denken, mir zu wünschen, deine Liebe nicht zu verlieren, doch kann ich es nicht ändern, dass ich es tue. Mein Herz schlägt einzig für dich, auf ewig, und ich hoffe, du bewahrst auch einen Platz für mich in dem deinen.

**_Ende_**


End file.
